


Haunting Us With the Beams

by yikesola



Series: giving the people what they want [34]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: These sheets don’t smell like home and the too-bright light of a window they forgot to pull the curtains all the way closed for wakes them up harsher than the moon room ever does, but feeling Phil’s scruff scratch a little with every snore against the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck will always be familiar.A fic about mornings and daydreamed plans.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: giving the people what they want [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343839
Comments: 18
Kudos: 82





	Haunting Us With the Beams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



> happy birthday midnightradio 🎂💫 this fic was based off of andrea’s Beautiful [moodboard prompt](http://midnightradio.tumblr.com/post/622569150035918848/in-comes-the-morning-haunting-us-with-the).

These sheets don’t smell like home and the too-bright light of a window they forgot to pull the curtains all the way closed for wakes them up harsher than the moon room ever does, but feeling Phil’s scruff scratch a little with every snore against the sensitive skin of Dan’s neck will always be familiar. 

Dan didn’t think he could be this tired. It’s not like this is his first time traipsing across America. It’s not even his first time doing so for a tour. But he’s a couple of years older, a couple of years just slightly wiser, and his knees pop in a way they didn’t used to when he does yoga in the lounge or other knee-popping activities. 

Phil, Dan thinks, is feeling it too. He’s feeling the weariness and the homesickness and he’s missing his family. He doesn’t have that tumbleweed craving Dan does. His roots dig deep in the soil of places he calls home. 

Days off like this help. Days with some space between shows, between the travel sickness that makes every trip more difficult for Phil than on any other members of the crew. Dan fully intends to make it a good day for Phil. The kind of restorative day that’s gonna help them both get through the long American leg of tour. He figures even this middle country place has a little downtown they can walk around, with a place to stop for lunch and a place to poke through the very thin line between kitschy souvenirs and local artwork lives. With a grassy square and a gazebo, with an old old statue that probably needs to be torn down, with an ice cream shop that makes their own waffle cones when you order one. 

Or maybe this town has nothing like that. Still worth looking, he thinks. 

Anything that breaks the cycle of tour, the high-energy, dopamine-driven, tiring tiring tiring cycle of tour. 

Like a sleepy morning in. A sleepy morning where they don’t have to hurry back to the bus, or get rushed to the venue for soundcheck. Dan can just lay among the tangled sheet and shuffle closer to Phil’s dozing form. He has nowhere else he has to be, and nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Unless he’s feeling greedy. And maybe he _is_ feeling greedy. 

Dan’s movements have started to wake Phil up. Just a tiny bit. But something. 

Phil yawns and the arm under Dan’s side curls to pull them closer together. Dan kisses along the stubbled jaw in front of him. Phil yawns again and the yawn ends in a satisfied sigh. 

“Fuck me,” Dan says. 

Phil’s body shakes with a sleepy laugh. “Not so much as a _good morning_?” 

“Good morning,” Dan leans up on his elbow and reaches to kiss Phil’s smile. “Fuck me.” 

Phil’s smile widens and Dan knows it’s because he has no intention of denying Dan what he’s asking for, but also that he’s not gonna make it easy on him— just woken up, no contacts or glasses, no coffee. Dan figures he’s lucky Phil didn’t just push him until he fell off the bed. They both would’ve laughed it off, but Dan would’ve deserved it. 

“Please,” Dan whispers, moving to Phil’s neck, trying to earn a little goodwill despite having woken Phil up on a rare day off. He feels Phil groan against his lips. 

“I’m tired, Howell,” Phil says, but his hand moves down from Dan’s waist to the waistband of his pants. 

“How tired?” Dan hums over Phil’s Adam’s apple. He slides his own hand in between their two bodies and cups over Phil’s clothed cock. “This sure doesn’t feel tired,” he laughs.

Phil rolls his eyes and rolls out of bed. He stands on sleep-shaky legs and makes his way with a Monty the Mole face to their suitcases. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know,” Dan says, rolling fully onto his stomach and shimmying out of his pants. 

“I know,” Phil says. Dan can hear him digging; he doesn’t want to imagine the mess of dirty clothes and wires and travel-sized toiletries he’s gonna have to clean up later. He ignores it and wiggles his hips to enjoy the friction of these unfamiliar sheets. 

Phil is slightly rougher with this sun-soaked morning sex than Dan would have expected. He’s had years of sleepy, lazy sex to base his guess on. But when Phil comes back from their bags, he stands at the end of the bed and pulls Dan by the ankles until he’s bent at the perfect placement. Phil opens him up with a little impatience and Dan wants to say something to tease him but his mind is only crackling sparks of _good, fuck, so fucking good_ just now. 

He knows Phil’s fingers well. He loves the way they move and crook and make the base of his spine crinkle. 

Dan is conscious of how old this motel looks to be. How thin the walls must be. But once Phil’s lubed cock is inside of him, some whimpers slip through nonetheless. And with each one, Phil grips his hips tighter and throws in a little more speed. 

He’s ready to come before he wants to be. He wants this to last a good long while, just like their uninterrupted morning and their day free of responsibilities. But he’s still feeling greedy and everything Phil is doing is too fucking good and he doesn’t have the mental fortitude just now to pull together any sort of stamina. Instead, he gets a hand round himself and chokes out to Phil, “Close,” and lets Phil react to that how he will. 

Phil’s response is to hitch a knee up on the edge of the bed, to bend forward and bring his chest to Dan’s back, to whisper in his ear before biting at his neck, “Come, then.” 

Dan does. He comes onto sheets that don’t belong to them and moans too loudly but doesn’t give a fuck. He feels Phil tense above him and babbles out, “Keep going, keep going til you’re done.” 

Phil does. He keeps fucking into Dan despite the heightened sensitivity raging through all of Dan’s cells and it’s hurling Dan somewhere beyond cloud nine. Cloud seventeen or some shit. 

He feels Phil let go at last, feels him come inside and regrets not telling Phil to grab a condom while he was getting the lube, but also likes it in a gritty sort of way. The same way he likes pushing Phil’s sweaty hair off his forehead after a jog. And the way he likes cleaning up the sticky glasses after a night of experimental cocktails. 

Phil is breathing heavily into the crook of Dan’s neck. He still hasn’t pulled out. He still hasn’t taken any of the weight of his body off of Dan. It’s good. It’s a different intimacy from sex, but comes hand in hand with it, and sometimes Dan honestly couldn’t say which he enjoys more. Once his shoulder is getting sore at this angle, however, Dan’s answer becomes clearer. 

“Off, you oaf,” he grumbles. 

“No _good morning_ , no _thank you_ ,” Phil laughs and rolls onto his side. “Why do I feel like you used to have manners?” 

Dan pulls one of Phil’s hands towards him and kisses it. “Thanks for the ravishing. Four and a half stars.” 

“Four and a half?” Phil feigns being scandalized. 

“Yeah, felt like you were phoning it in,” Dan teases. “Also no condom.” 

“I’ll clean you up then, lazy.” Phil rolls out of the bed for the second time and grabs a washcloth he wets in the bathroom. “Does that give me the other half star?” 

“Yeah, sure, full five stars on X-Rated Yelp.” 

Phil hands him the washcloth, so Dan still ends up doing what cleanup he can without getting up. In the meantime, Phil digs through their mess that once resembled suitcases. “I don’t think there’s a clean thing left in there,” Dan says. 

“Nope,” Phil agrees, smelling the different shirts as he still hasn’t grabbed his glasses. “All covered in sharpie or food or… unmentionables.” 

Dan tosses the washcloth towards Phil’s smile. He sits up and grabs his phone and sees a text from Marianne. There’s a quick moment of dread because he thinks there actually was something they were supposed to do today that he forgot about, but luckily what she’s texted is, “ _They have a laundry room here!!!!!! 😩🙌_ ”

“We’re in luck,” Dan says. Phil asks him what he means and Dan hands Phil his phone as well as his glasses. They decide to slip somewhere for breakfast and be back later to worry about laundry around the time Phil needs his afternoon coffee. 

He’s spread across the bed still buzzing from the orgasm. Phil eventually finds two sets of clothes that are clean enough. 

“Get dressed,” Phil tells him. “I wanna open the window.” 

He covers his bits and stands to join Phil. It’s not the best view they’ve ever had, but it’s far from the worst. It’s an unbeautiful part of America, sure, too spacious and too muted and the horizon is too far away, but there’s something charming about it all rolled together like this. Something he’s ready to fall into: the starkness, the near anonymity of it all. 

Dan thinks that if the day is half so good as the morning has been, it’ll be a day well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/623872777178480640/haunting-us-with-the-beams) !


End file.
